The present invention relates to a novel method for incorporating metallic glass ribbons, flakes, etc. as reinforcements into metal matrix composites. Metallic glasses represents a class of materials of increasing importance in view of their extraordinary mechanical properties, e.g. strength, low cost and availability in a wide variety of alloy systems. They are primarily solid amorphous materials which can be obtained directly from the molten condition by rapid liquid quenching techniques, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,441 and references cited therein.
In the past, metallic glass ribbons have been incorporated into composite structures using organic matrix material. The incorporation of metallic glass ribbons as reinforcements into composite structures using metal matrix material can provide properties not possible from an organic matrix composite. Thus, for example, high strength metallic glass ribbons having a crystallization temperature above 800.degree. C. have been utilized to reinforce a metal matrix such as an aluminum alloy melting well below said temperature, by heating the composite in an oven at about 600.degree. C. to melt the aluminum alloy, and then cooling to room temperature. While such a procedure maintains the structure and properties of the metallic glass reinforcement ribbons, it can adversely affect the crystal structure and physical properties of the metallic matrix.